Storm
by virtue-and-ash
Summary: A soaking wet Norwegian is an angry Norwegian. Unfortunately, a dry Norwegian isn't much better.


"_You've reached the King of Northern Europe. Leave a message and I might get back to you."_

With an exasperated sigh, Norway snapped his cell phone shut. They'd had this meet-up planned for days, and Denmark was half an hour late. On top of all that, a frigid breeze was blowing and it was starting to rain. Norway checked his watch. 6:03. See if he ever agreed to do anything with Denmark again. "He doesn't even live that far from here", mused Norway out loud. "Definitely within walking distance." Rain started to pour a little harder from the skies, coming down sideways because of the wind. Within minutes, Norway's entire right side was wet. "I'll call him one more time, and then I'll walk to his house." Norway didn't want to admit it, but he was a little worried about Denmark. Sure he was strong, but he was also cocky and egotistical. Maybe this was the time he got in a fight with the wrong people...

"_You've reached the King-"_

Norway returned his phone to his pocket, turned on his heel and set off toward Denmark's house at a quick pace. The rain started to come down harder, until it was completely pouring. Norway had to keep reaching up to rub his eyelashes dry. Finally, he reached Denmark's porch. Where did that moron keep his key again? Oh, right. Norway looked up at a hook above Denmark's door. Sure enough, there was a silver key hanging on it. The only problem was Norway's height. Maybe if he stood on his tiptoes... Success! Norway unlocked Denmark's front door and gratefully entered the house, not worrying about locking the door behind him.

"Denmark?", called Norway. As he'd expected, there was no reply. With a sigh, Norway dragged himself into Denmark's bathroom. Without a second thought, he sat down in the bathtub and fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. His numb fingers made the job difficult, but Norway managed to call Denmark for the sixth time that night. As it rang, he heard a vibrating sound. Peering from around the shower curtain, Norway saw Denmark's cell phone sitting on the counter by the sink.

"Faen...", muttered Norway. Despite being soaking wet and freezing cold, he found that he was getting sleepy. He rested his head against the smooth wall of the tub and closed his eyes.

There was a strange sensation on top of his head. Was that water? Norway opened his eyes. Right. He was in Denmark's bathroom and- Why was there water running down his face?

"Morning, Norge."

Norway sighed and put his head in his hands. He was really not in the mood for this. Aside from still being damp and very cold, he now had a throbbing headache. "At last you show up," he muttered, standing up. The sudden motion made his head spin and he swayed for a moment, steadying himself on the bathroom wall.

"You okay, Nor? You don't have a concussion, too, do you?"

"No, I- What do you mean, 'too'?"

"That's why I couldn't go on that night walk with you. I was babysitting Sealand so Finland and Sweden could have some alone time and, long story short, he ended up needing stitches in his head."

"You could have called me, at least." It was a weak argument and Norway knew it. The light in the bathroom was too bright and it was hurting his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that. You're not mad?"

"Seeing as you had a valid reason, how can I be?"

"Aw, thanks." Beaming, Denmark leaned over and pulled Norway into a hug. "Whoa. You're soaking! How long were you out there waiting for me?"

"'Bout forty five minutes. I walked over here, and I guess I fell asleep."

"In my bathtub?"

"Didn't wanna get your floor wet."

"You'd better stay the night here. There's a pretty wicked storm outside!" Norway raised an eyebrow at the childish excitement in Denmark's eyes.

"Am I supposed to sleep in my wet clothes, or what?"

"Nah. Take 'em off, get dry, and I'll go and find some pajamas for you."

Norway did what he was told, although by that point he could barely keep his eyes open. He barely remembered putting on Denmark's too-big pajamas or sliding into bed. He definitely didn't remember Denmark's gentle kiss on his forehead. "'Night, Norge."

"Ugh." Norway rolled over onto his stomach and put his hands on his head. His headache from the night before certainly hadn't gone anywhere. An especially painful throb caused a nauseous pull in his stomach. Norway moaned and shoved his head under his pillow. He didn't care if this was Denmark's house, he was sleeping in. Cocky bastard deserved it for leaving Norway out in the rain for an hour.

"Good morning!"

Or not. "Nnnnnnnngh."

"I made breakfast."

Norway kept still and didn't say a word. Maybe if he waited long enough, Denmark would get the message and go away.

"With coffee~," Denmark sang.

"Fuck off," muttered Norway. That turned out to be an enormous mistake. Denmark launched himself onto the bed, taking care to land directly on top of Norway, causing a jolt of pain to go through his head. "Agh!"

"Gonna get up now?" asked Denmark teasingly.

"I can't... you idiot," gasped Norway, struggling for breath.

"I guess you're my prisoner, then." Denmark picked up Norway's limp arm and began to kiss the tips of his fingers.

"Stop it. I'll get up, okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs!" Denmark bounded away. Norway smirked. When would that idiot Dane ever learn? A sudden surge of pain wiped away any feelings of triumph. Right. He was going back to sleep.

Throb.

Throb.

Throb.

Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ going back to sleep.

"Norge?" Denmark's voice was surprisingly quiet. Upon receiving no answer he said, "Don't make me come jump on you again."

No response.

Denmark sighed. "Look, I feel bad for making you stay out in the rain last night. I was gonna make it up to you with some wild, kinky sex, but you don't seem to be in the mood. So you'd better come downstairs and eat breakfast with me before I give up on making it up to you at all."

"I don't want your damn breakfast, Denmark. I have a headache, so just leave me alone."

Instead of doing as he was told, Denmark crawled into bed with Norway. "Then I'll stay here with you until you feel better."

"No, don't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I want a rain check on the kinky sex."


End file.
